


Momentos

by hudgens77



Category: Black Swan (2010)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 05:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudgens77/pseuds/hudgens77
Summary: Nina sobrevive, y Lily va a visitarla al psiquiátrico. One-shot.





	Momentos

 

**I.**

Las ruedas de la silla hacen un sonido arrullador contra el suelo recién pulido del pasillo blanco.

"¿Visita?" repite Nina, llevándose las manos a la cicatriz de su estómago involuntariamente.

"Así es, Nina, tienes visita," dice la enfermera tras de ella.

Nina cierra los ojos.  _Ojalá sea Thomas_ , piensa, y luego recuerda que en el mes que lleva internada en el psiquiátrico nadie se ha atrevido a visitarla. Suspira.

Piensa en otras cosas. En cosas bonitas. Aunque ha mejorado un poco —según los doctores— el recuerdo de su actuación aún la hace sonreír.  _Fui perfecta_ , piensa. Y luego piensa en el rostro de Thomas, en su sensualidad, y en cómo se verá sonriéndole cuando la vea. Es tan real que casi puede estirar su brazo, tocarlo y sentirlo...

"¡Nina!" una voz ¿femenina? la hace abrir los ojos. El recuerdo de Thomas se desdibuja; su sonrisa se borra, se hace traslúcida hasta que deja ver la sonrisa grande y el rubor de las mejillas de  _Lily_. "Oh por Dios, ha pasado tanto, perdón por no haberte venido a visitar antes pero es que no sabía si sería lo correcto,  _blablablablah..._ "

_Blah…_

Nina no entiende los balbuceos incoherentes de Lily, pero no puede evitar sonreír cuando pregunta...

"...¿cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien, gracias."

Lily parece sincera. Parece aliviada al escuchar eso. Ríe, y su cabello se agita de forma muy linda cuando asiente.

"Me alegra escuchar eso."

* * *

**II.**

Es el día. El día para el que Lily se ha preparado tanto.

Se mira al espejo —ya reparado— del camerino; toda maquillada, hermosa y lista. Sus manos tiemblan y no puede evitar pensar,  _"con razón Nina se volvió loca."_

Se arrepiente al instante. Respira. ¿Cómo se sentirá Nina? Quizá no debió decirle, aunque era más que obvio, pero Nina aún estaba delicada. Aun así, se sentía terriblemente incorrecto no prevenirla. Recuerda su cara cuando le dijo, "voy a ser tu reemplazo," y luego Nina...

La puerta suena y ella siente un brote de furia; seguramente es Thomas asegurándose por milésima vez de que su  _prima ballerina_  no haga alguna locura. Por el bien del show, nada más. Lily piensa en todo lo que va a decirle;  _es que nadie te importa_. Pero su furia desvanece cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra con un enorme arreglo de flores.

Lo primero que hace es leer la tarjeta.

_Lily,_

_Rómpete una pierna. Pero no te apuñales el estómago._

_Nina._

Lily sonríe. Supuso que debió esperar que Nina era el tipo de persona que ponía corazones en vez de puntos de la 'i'.

* * *

**III.**

Nina le dijo que no se apuñalara el estómago. Quizá porque ella es la que quiere hacerlo, con esas sonrisas que hacen que Lily sienta un tirón tan fuerte que cree que va a explotar. ¿Son las famosas mariposas? Porque ningún chico antes la había hecho sentir de esa manera.

Son esas sonrisas las que hacen que visite a Nina cada vez más seguido. Y a pesar de que comenzaron siendo rivales, cada vez la amistad entre ellas es más sincera.

A Lily le asusta. Le asusta ser amiga de Nina, porque simplemente no es suficiente; y le asusta no serlo, porque si no van a llegar a lo que ella quiere que lleguen, pues al menos le gustaría tener su amistad.

Nina mejora. Florece. Lily se pregunta si no se da cuenta que cada día embellece un poco más, el brillo en sus ojos regresa. Hasta que al fin, su buena conducta tiene frutos y les permiten salir a pasear a los jardines del psiquiátrico. Afuera hace algo de viento, pero está soleado. No tarda mucho en atardecer.

Lily deja la silla de ruedas y se sienta en el pasto, al lado de ella. Nina siente la textura del suelo con sus pies descalzos y maltratados por el ballet. Lily cierra los ojos para no mirarlos, para no mirarle; y Nina le pilla por sorpresa cuando pregunta...

"¿Fue real?"

Lily abre los ojos de golpe.

"¿Eh?"

"Esa noche, después del club. Te dije que estuvimos juntas. Al siguiente día tú dijiste que lo había alucinado. Pero no fue así, ¿o sí? ¿Lily?"

 _Yo no dije que lo habías alucinado, solo lo impliqué_ ; piensa en replicar, a la defensiva. Después piensa que a los ojos de una persona  _mentalmente inestable_  eso no hace mucha diferencia.

"¿Importa?"

Nina asiente.

"A mí sí."

Lily suspira, se pone de pie. No puede mirar a Nina a los ojos. Sin embargo, posa sus manos sobre sus frágiles hombros...

"Es lo que lo que tú quieres que sea, Nina."

Nina le aprieta las manos, y sonríe.

Qué bonito es el atardecer.


End file.
